A part of the background hereof lies in the development of wide bandgap semiconductors to achieve high minority carrier injection efficiency in a device known as a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT). These transistor devices are capable of operation at extremely high speeds. For example, InP HBTs have, in recent years, been demonstrated to exhibit operation at speeds above 500 GHz.
Another part of the background hereof lies in the development of heterojunction bipolar transistors which operate as light-emitting transistors and transistor lasers. Reference can be made for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,091,082, 7,286,583, 7,354,780, and 7,535,034; U.S. Patent Application Publication Numbers US200510040432, US2005/0054172, US2008/0240173, and US2009/0134939; and to PCT International Patent Publication Numbers WO/2005/020287 and WO/2006/093883. Reference can also be made to the following publications: Light-Emitting Transistor: Light Emission From InGaP/GaAs Heterojunction Bipolar Transistors, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and W. Hafez, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 151 (2004); Quantum-Well-Base Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 1952 (2004); Type-II GaAsSb/InP Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., B. Chu-Kung, G. Walter, and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 4792 (2004); Laser Operation Of A Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor, G. Walter, N. Holonyak, Jr., M. Feng, and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 85, 4768 (2004); Microwave Operation And Modulation Of A Transistor Laser, R. Chan, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and G. Walter, Appl. Phys. Lett. 86, 131114 (2005); Room Temperature Continuous Wave Operation Of A Heterojunction Bipolar Transistor Laser, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., G. Walter, and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 87, 131103 (2005); Visible Spectrum Light-Emitting Transistors, F. Dixon, R. Chan, G. Walter, N. Holonyak, Jr., M. Feng, X. B. Zhang, J. H. Ryou, and R. D. Dupuis, Appl. Phys. Lett. 88, 012108 (2006); The Transistor Laser, N. Holonyak and M Feng, Spectrum, IEEE Volume 43, Issue 2, February 2006; Signal Mixing In A Multiple Input Transistor Laser Near Threshold, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., R. Chan, A. James, and G. Walter, Appl. Phys. Lett. 88, 063509 (2006); and Collector Current Map Of Gain And Stimulated Recombination On The Base Quantum Well Transitions Of A Transistor Laser, R. Chan, N. Holonyak, Jr., A. James, and G. Walter, Appl. Phys. Lett. 88, 14508 (2006); Collector Breakdown In The Heterojunction Bipolar Transistor Laser, G. Walter, A. James, N. Holonyak, Jr., M. Feng, and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 88, 232105 (2006); High-Speed (/spl ges/1 GHz) Electrical And Optical Adding, Mixing, And Processing Of Square-Wave Signals With A Transistor Laser, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., R. Chan, A. James, and G. Walter, Photonics Technology Letters, IEEE Volume: 18 Issue: 11 (2006); Graded-Base InGaN/GaN Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistors, B. F. Chu-Kung et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 89, 082108 (2006); Carrier Lifetime And Modulation Bandwidth Of A Quantum Well AlGaAs/InGaP/GaAs/InGaAs Transistor Laser, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., A. James, K. Cimino, G. Walter, and R. Chan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 89, 113504 (2006); Chirp In A Transistor Laser, Franz-Keldysh Reduction of The Linewidth Enhancement, G. Walter, A. James, N. Holonyak, Jr., and M. Feng, Appl. Phys. Lett. 90, 091109 (2007); Photon-Assisted Breakdown, Negative Resistance, And Switching In A Quantum-Well Transistor Laser, A. James, G. Walter, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr., Appl. Phys. Lett. 90, 152109 (2007); Franz-Keldysh Photon-Assisted Voltage-Operated Switching of a Transistor Laser, A. James, N. Holonyak, M. Feng, and G. Walter, Photonics Technology Letters, IEEE Volume: 19 Issue: 9 (2007); Experimental Determination Of The Effective Minority Carrier Lifetime In The Operation Of A Quantum-Well n-p-n Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor Of Varying Base Quantum-Well Design And Doping; H. W. Then, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and C. H. Wu, Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 033505 (2007); Charge Control Analysis Of Transistor Laser Operation, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., H. W. Then, and G. Walter, Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 053501 (2007); Optical Bandwidth Enhancement By Operation And Modulation Of The First Excited State Of A Transistor Laser, H. W. Then, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr., Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 183505 (2007); Modulation Of High Current Gain (β>49) Light-Emitting InGaN/GaN Heterojunction Bipolar Transistors, B. F. Chu-Kung, C. H. Wu, G. Walter, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., T. Chung, J.-H. Ryou, and R. D. Dupuis, Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 232114 (2007); Collector Characteristics And The Differential Optical Gain Of A Quantum-Well Transistor Laser, H. W. Then, G. Walter, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr., Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 243508 (2007); Transistor Laser With Emission Wavelength at 1544 nm, F. Dixon, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., Yong Huang, X. B. Zhang, J. H. Ryou, and R. D. Dupuis, Appl. Phys. Lett. 93, 021111 (2008); and Optical Bandwidth Enhancement Of Heterojunction Bipolar Transistor Laser Operation With An Auxiliary Base Signal, H. W. Then, G. Walter, M. Feng, and N. Holonyak, Jr. Appl. Phys. Lett. 93, 163504 (2008).
The basis of a fast transistor is in its ability to enhance electron-hole pair recombination through the large build in majority carriers in the base, fast transport of minority carriers through the base, and the collection mechanism (electrical collector) that collects unrecombined minority carriers out of the base region; all of which supports the fast charging and discharging of charge storage capacitance in the base region.
Optical operation of a heterojunction bipolar light emitting transistor (HBLET), as described in the above-referenced patents and publications, depends on the radiative recombination component in the base region which typically occurs dominantly in an embedded quantum size region in the base, for example an undoped quantum well (QW). Together, the sum of the non-radiative recombination current component (Inon-rad) which dominantly occurs in the highly doped region of the base, and radiative recombination component (Irad) in the base, is equal to the supplied base current (Ib=Inon-rad+Irad).
The addition of a QW in a base region allows the incorporation of an efficient radiative recombination center. From a 1-dimensional point of view, carriers are captured in the QW and recombined radiatively, or swept out of the base into the electrical collector. However, in reality, captured carriers do not recombine immediately, resulting in potential charge build up in the quantum well. Carriers that are accumulating in the quantum well region would redistribute through efficient lateral diffusion, spreading carriers and recombination events sideways and away from the optical cavity of the device. Captured carriers could also simultaneously re-thermalize back into the base region as they travel laterally.
It is among the objects hereof to overcome limitations of prior art light-emitting transistors (LETs) and transistor lasers (TLs), for example the type of limitation described just above.